Nathanial Readmen
Introduction Nathanial comes from a family of drudic mages that have since ancient times been charged with the task of protecting the great world tree Yggdrasil, the source from which all magic flows. Background A special pact exists between the druid clan and Yggdrasil, in exchange for protection the tree bestows a portion of it's power to each member upon their 16th birthday and, like a seed carried on the wind, must leave home on a training mission to fully develop their powers. However because of Nathanial's gentle and otherwise sensitive nature his parents believe that it would be best if he trained at the Academy rather than wander the land fighting evil as it comes along. And so Nathanial leaves his home for the Academy in hopes of developing his abilities and one day defend the tree Yggdrasil... or at least that's what he tells himself. Personality and Appearance Quiet and usually reserved around others, Nathanial gets nervous around others and prefers to react to things rather than initiate them. Because of his lack of experience with both his powers and interpersonal relationships Nathanial generally stays on the outskirts of a group and more of a support role when in the field.Despite this he also has a deep rooted desire to help others, he hates to see friends in pain and will do anything to help (like a dog). Powers and Abilities Nathanial's magic comes from the World Tree Yggdrasil which manifest itself primarily as green ribbons of mana that swirl and spiral around him, not merely for show these threads of mana can be shot at enemies. However Nathanial overall lacks offensive abilities. Magic Barrier:Nathanial can concentrate into a solid wall that can deflect attack both on himself and others(however at his current level any major impact will shatter the barrier) Healing Light:By channeling mana through his hands Nathanial can heal wounds, purge the body of some poisons and negative mana. Given time Nathanial's healing ability may well be able to resuscitate allies. Plant Growth:Because Nathanial's powers are Earh/water based plants respond positively to it, by radiating mana to the surrounding area Nathanial can accelerate the growth of and even revive plants (though not beyond the plants natural perameters) Musical Resonance: For some reason whenever Nathanial sings or is around music his magic will involuntarily manifest itself as ribbons of mana (normally they're not always visible), its speculated that this happens because his powers come from Yggdrasil which although extremely magical is still a tree. Travel Power: Currently, Nathanial has no special mode of transportation, he hopes to gain one while training at the academy. Weaknesses Fire-Nathanial\'s powers have little to no effect on fire including his barrier. When around fire Nathanial often becomes nervous. Complex: Nathanial has an inferiority complex about his powers often making him feel inferior around others. Built like a Scarecrow- Nathanial is physically weak even when compared to the magic users in his family. Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Nathanial has a decent singing voice (hovers between a bass and tenor 2) and has been playing piano for about 1.5 years, his favorite composer is Chopin. When alone he likes to sing to himself and sometimes to a nearby plant (apparently it helps them grow). Nathanial doesn't really talk about it his explanation is that "Compared to Yggdrasil's singing I'm nothing special". Despite coming from a family of druids Nathanial isn't much of an outdoors men, he prefers to remain indoors reading, however whenever it rains he likes to be outside "When rain falls and wind blows Yggdrasil's song is loudest."Likes most animals, especially cats and dogs, however he is very afraid of reptiles especially snakes. Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters